russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Plus 47 Program Schedule
IBC Plus Channel 47 is vibrant and dynamic. Programming consists of Tagalized foreign shows never-before-seen on Philippine television and all-new episodes of programs that have gained tremendous Filipino following. It also packs a formidable line-up of Tagalized movies ranging from highly acclaimed and independent features to international blockbusters. IBC Plus is powerful with 50,000 watts covering Mega Manila and 4 relay stations in key cities across the nation. With your support to fuel the same promotional machinery that has endeared IBC 13 to its mass-based audience, IBC Plus 47 is sure to capture the growing younger market that longs for a friendly access to its viewers. Schedule :Monday-Friday :6 am - Dora the Explorer (dubbed in Filipino) :6:30 am - Blue's Clues (dubbed in Filipino) :7 am - Bubble Guppies (dubbed in Filipino) :7:30 am - Wonder Pets (dubbed in Filipino) :8 am - :Mon-Wed: Team Umizoomi (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (dubbed in Filipino) :8:30 am - Chinese News TV :Monday :9 am - NBA (LIVE) :Tuesday-Friday :9 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :9:30 am - CatDog (dubbed in Filipino) :10 am - :Tue & Wed: Rocket Power (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: As Told by Ginger (dubbed in Filipino) :10:30 am - :Tue & Wed: Hey Arnold! (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (dubbed in Filipino) :11 am - :Tue & Wed: Invader Zim (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: ChalkZone (dubbed in Filipino) :11:30 am - :Mon-Wed: The Wild Thornberrys (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: My Life as a Teenage Robot (dubbed in Filipino) :12 nn - SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :12:30 pm - The Fairly OddParents (dubbed in Filipino) :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri :1 pm - TV Shop :3 pm - Double Dare 2000 (dubbed in Filipino) :3:30 pm - Legends of the Hidden Temple (dubbed in Filipino) :4 pm - Figure It Out (2012) (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :4:30 pm - :Mon & Tue: Global Guts (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs & Fri: My Family's Got Guts (dubbed in Filipino) :Wed :1 pm - WNCAA (LIVE) :5 pm - The Best of Disney Toon Movies (dubbed in Filipino) :7 pm :Mon-Thurs: Disney Animated Shorts Films Collection (Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy) (dubbed in Filipino) :Fri: Mickey Mouse Works (dubbed in Filipino) :7:30 pm - :Mon: The Little Mermaid (TV series) (dubbed in Filipino) :Tue: Hercules (1998 TV series) (dubbed in Filipino) :Wed: Aladdin (TV series) (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs: The Lion Guard (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :Fri: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (dubbed in Filipino) :8 pm - :Mon: Tarzan Movie (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) (until 10 pm) - The legendary King of the Jungle continues to thrill his fans that spans a new generation. :Tue: Ripley's Believe It or Not! (2019) (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :Wed: Iron Chef (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs: Iron Chef America (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :Fri: 8 pm - DuckTales (2017) (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :8:30 pm - 101 Dalmatian Street (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :9 pm - :Tue: NCIS (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :Wed: Grey's Anatomy (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :Thurs: Supernatural (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :Fri: Lethal Weapon (in HD) (dubbed in Filipino) :10 pm - Pulso (Ali Atienza) (LIVE) :11 pm - :Mon: CHB (Celebrity Home and Business) (Maggie Wilson) (in HD) :Tue: Ultimate Diving (Rolly Baron) (in HD) :Wed: Front Act Show (Mike Unson and Stanley Chi) (in HD) :Thurs: The Studios (Paolo Contis) (in HD) :Fri: Sabong TV: Ang #1 Sabong Show ng Bayan (in HD) :11:30 pm to 2 am on Monday to Thursday and 12 mn to 2 am on Friday - TV Shop :Saturday :6 am - The Ren & Stimpy Show (dubbed in Filipino) :6:30 am - Rocko's Modern Life (dubbed in Filipino) :7 am - Rugrats (dubbed in Filipino) :7:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :8 am - Care Bears: Unlock the Magic (dubbed in Filipino) :8:30 am - NBA (LIVE) :10:30 am - Wok with Yan (dubbed in Filipino) :11 am - WNCAA (LIVE) :3 pm - Community Basketball Association (CBA) (LIVE) :7 pm - ASK TV: Artihan, Sayawan at Kantahan (in HD) :7:30 pm - The Best of Disney Toon Movies (dubbed in Filipino) :9:30 pm - World Pool Masters (in HD) :10:30 pm - Saturday Film Nights (dubbed in Filipino) :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Sunday :6 am - Community Mass :7 am - Rugrats (dubbed in Filipino) :7:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (dubbed in Filipino) :8 am - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :8:30 am - NBA Action :9 am - NBA (LIVE) :11:30 am - WNCAA (LIVE) :3:30 pm - World Pool Masters (in HD) (replay) :4:30 pm - The Best of Disney Toon Movies (dubbed in Filipino) :6:30 pm - Community Basketball Association (CBA) (delayed telecast) :10:30 pm - Spectacular Action on Screen (dubbed in Filipino) :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop *Quiz Time (a quiz-style game show. The categories are movies, music, books, TV, radio and more) *Real Sports, the sports TV program in the Philippines. Hosted by Anthony Suntay, the program covers top sporting events of the week with sports tips. Enjoy non-stop action on "Real Sports". The sports program on air, it features different sports activities such as scuba diving, bowling, tennis, billiards, golf, darts, and marathons. Learn the various sports and know the key players currently enjoying the limelight for the sport they excel in. In the sports news, a summary of the past week's activities is featured as well as a round-up of upcoming sports events. Highlights of each sport are presented along with pointers to help sports enthusiast learn how it is played or performed. *TOTAL GIRL TV (A MAGAZINE PROGRAM FEATURES THE LATEST HAPPENINGS FOR THE GIRLS. HOSTED BY PRINCESS RYAN. A TV VERSION OF TOTAL GIRL MAGAZINE) *HALA, ANDIYAN SI JOHNNY AT MAURICE (A WEEKLY LATE NIGHT TALK SHOW. SIMILAR TO NOW DEFUNCT OH NO, IT'S JOHNNY! HOSTED BY JOHNNY LITTON AND MAURICE ARCACHE) Ripley's Believe It or Not *dean kain in "believe it or not" talking about me.... - YouTube *Ripley's Believe It or Not! Woman with no arms can do everything with Feet - YouTube *Miss Electra on Ripley's Believe It Or Not - YouTube *Rick Smith Jr performs on Ripley’s Believe it or Not! on Vimeo *ice sculpture pool table - YouTube *Ripley's Dec 22 episode 1 - YouTube